All That Matters
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog, a poor and dirty car repairer, falls for the rich and beautiful Amy Rose. Is there any chance of them being together? SonAmy
1. Just A Dream

**A/N: Hey guys, new fic. :) I wanted to have a go at writing a SonAmy fic, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Just a dream**

_"Sonic..." A hushed female voice whispered, her hands running through his deep blue quills. The mentioned hedgehog grinned at the girl in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. _

_"You know how you say my name, it sounds...Sexy." The blue hedgehog, Sonic, grinned at the female again, watching a few giggles erupt from her mouth._

_"Oh, Sonic!" The girl giggled, her hands snaking their way up to the male hedgehog's neck._

_Sonic smiled widely, seeing the mysterious girl inch closer and closer to his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to touch his. Just as they were about to kiss, the girl blurred and slowly started fading away. "Huh?" The blue hedgehog's eyes snapped open, his face full of confusion. Everything started turning black, and the most weirdest thing happened. Sonic began to feel wet. "Ok, what the hell is happening?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised up. He turned around only to be hit with a huge wave of water._

"Ahhhh!" The azure male shot up on the bed, his soaking wet clothes clinging to his body. After blinking a few times, Sonic sighed and ran his right hand through his blue quills. "Man! It was only a dream!" He complained, grumbling under his breath. That's when he realised that he wasn't alone and that he didn't get all wet by himself. He turned his face to his left side slowly, a sheepish grin on his face.

Sonic's best friend and roommate, Shadow, was standing before him with a bucket in his hands. The ebony hedgehog was shirtless, only wearing dirty, dark blue jeans. His red eyes were amused, his eyebrows cocked up slightly. "It was only a dream? Well, what were you dreaming about? I saw you cuddling the pillow, and it looked like you were about to kiss it too." A loud laugh escaped Shadow's lips, and when Sonic glared at him, he stopped.

"It's none of your business." The blue male snapped, scowling at his friend. "Why did you throw a bucket of water on me?" He asked, glancing down at his drenched white wife beater, and his soaked blue shorts.

The black and red streaked hedgehog shrugged, dropping the bucket, a yawn escaping through his lips. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to wake you up before your dream turned into a nightmare." He grinned at Sonic, easily seeing the irritation in the blue hedgehog's emerald green eyes. "Besides, we have to go to work soon."

"Oh man!" Sonic groaned, falling back on the bed. "I don't wanna go to work today." He whined, crossing one leg over the other. "You shouldn't have woken me up. I was having the best dream ever." He sighed happily, no longer on earth.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry."

"Me? You're not dressed either." Sonic pointed out.

Rolling his eyes again, Shadow replied, "I just need to throw on a shirt, and I'll be done. If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you." And with that said, he walked out of the room.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you." The blue hedgehog mimicked Shadow's voice, sighing at the end. "I wish it was real." He whispered, thinking about the dream he had. "Am I ever gonna find myself a girl?" Sonic asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sonic! I'm leaving!" Shadow shouted from the other room, making Sonic groan and slowly get out of bed.

"Hang on, Shad. I'm comin'." The azure male called out, grabbing a pair of faded light blue jeans.

* * *

**Please leave a review, telling me what you think of the fic so far, thanks. ^_^ I know I have other fics to finish, but I couldn't help writing this. I don't know when the next update will be, but until then, bye. =)**

**-Amy **


	2. Love At First Sight

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, faved this story, followed it etc. You guys all rock! :) Here's chapter 2 for you all to enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own STH.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Love At First Sight**

"Sonic, if you're not gonna help me fix the car, could you atleast pass me the tools I need?" Shadow asked, glancing at his blue friend who was staring off into space.

"Uh, sure." Sonic blinked his eyes a bit, snapping out of his daydream. He grabbed the stool he was sitting on, putting it down near Shadow, before taking a seat on it.

"Pass me the spanner." Shadow ordered, holding his hand out. Sonic nodded his head, fishing for the spanner in the big red box of tools. Once he found it, he gave it to Shadow, watching his friend fix the car in awe. He sometimes wondered why he couldn't fix cars, as that was his job, but then he decided that he didn't really care.

"Hey Shad, once we're finished for the day, how 'bout you an' I do something fun. You know, go to the funfair or somethin'." Sonic shrugged, playing with a screwdriver.

"Funfair? Are you serious Sonic? Here I am, working my ass off, and all you can think about is fun?" Shadow asked, rolling his red eyes. "The money we-I earn is for our food, for the house, we can't spend this money on silly things like funfairs." Shaking his head, the ebony hedgehog went back to fixing the lime coloured car.

Sonic frowned, slumping his shoulders." I knew you were gonna say that." He replied, causing Shadow to raise his eyebrows slightly.

"If you knew I was going to say that, why did you ask me then?"

Sonic shrugged again, twirling the screwdriver in his hand. "I dunno. I guess I thought that maybe you'd change your mind about not having "fun"." He mimicked Shadow's voice, which caused the ebony male to glare at him. Shadow opened his mouth to say something back to him, but a feminine voice beat him to it.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but my car needs to be fixed."

Both Sonic's and Shadow's heads turned to the voice, their mouths dropping open. The azure male couldn't keep his eyes away from the girl who just entered the repair shop. She was a beautiful pink hedgehog, with a perfect figure. Her long pink quills were tied in a high ponytail, her bangs falling over her jade green orbs. Sonic's eyes stayed fixed on her, not being able to move away to somewhere else.

While Sonic was gawking at the girl, Shadow couldn't stop staring at the car. It was a red Ford, it was so shiny that you could see your reflection on it!

"What a model..." Sonic muttered, watching the pink female brush her bangs away from her face.

Shadow nodded his head, his red eyes still focused on the car. "Yeah... I'd like to take her for a ride man."

Sonic's head snapped to the black and red hedgehog, disgust shown on his face. "You're such a pervert!" He half yelled, Shadow glancing at him with confusion on his face.

"What?! I don't understand what you're sa-"

"Excuse me please. I need to get my car fixed urgently. So, can you two please fix it, really quickly? I'll pay you twice the amount you usually get." The pink hedgehog cut Shadow off, giving a half smile.

Shadow nodded his head." Of course, but not for the money, I'm naturally fast at fixing cars. Why don't you take a seat while I fix the car, ma'am?" He asked, glancing towards Sonic's direction, who had gone back to staring at the girl. Shadow grabbed Sonic's stool, setting it down for the rose hedgehog. She giggled a bit, before sitting down on it. He then walked to Sonic, elbowing him in the side.

"Oww! Shadow you bastar-"

"Shut up Sonic!" Shadow hissed quietly so that only Sonic could hear him. "Stop staring at the girl, or she will get uncomfortable and will soon leave."

"And why the hell do you care if she leaves or sta- Ohhhhh... It's the money, isn't it?" The blue hedgehog shook his head knowingly, watching Shadow grin, before the ebony hedgehog turned towards the car.

"You have a really cool car." He said to the female, who just smiled. Sonic looked a bit confused before he understood everything. When Shadow had said that he'd like to take her for a ride, he had meant the car not the girl. He shook his head, while laughing to himself softly. Shadow shot him a have-you-gone-mad look, opening the hood of the car. The blue male just grinned.

With nothing else to do, Sonic ran a hand through his quills, making his way to the pink girl. Shadow was too busy to notice Sonic, his back to them both.

"Hey baby." Sonic half whispers in a flirty way , the girl turning to look at him with wide eyes. _Maybe this wasn't a very good idea after all. _He thinks to himself, smiling sheepishly. "I'm so-

"Oh my god! How do you know my name?" The girl cuts him off, looking at him with amazement in her jade green eyes. _What the hell is she saying? _Sonic thought to himself. _Is her name *gulp* baby?_ "My name's Amy and you know it, how?" Amy asked, her voice grabbing Shadow's attention. The ebony male glares threateningly at Sonic, and if it was possible, steam would be blowing out of his ears right now. Sonic just looked at him back with confusion, before he realised that Shadow wanted to get paid alot, like Amy had promised. Turning his attention back to the pink hedgehog, he replied, "I'm a very good guesser." Sonic gave her his best smile, trying to charm her.

"Oh, well it's really weird, I mean, you know... It would be strange to you wouldn't it, if you said your name without you telling me? What's your name anyway?" Amy questioned. Sonic couldn't help but smile slightly. He was happy that he was having a conversation with the girl he was crushing on slightly. Yeah he didn't know her much, but so what?

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." He flashed a smile at her again, this time the pink hedgehog smiling at him too.

"That's a cute name, do you-"

"Your car is fixed." Shadow broke into their conversation, wiping his dirty hands with a cloth.

"That's _ma'am _to you." Sonic says, Shadow's head snapping to the side to glare at him. Sonic chuckles, enjoying seeing Shadow annoyed. His chuckling stops when Amy stands up and walks over to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog smirks at Sonic, causing Sonic to just roll his eyes.

"Thank you, you really did fix my car quickly." She places £20 in his palm, before turning to Sonic. "Thank you too, for er, entertaining me I guess." Amy smiles at him sweetly, placing £20 on his palm too. Shadow's jaw drops, and when Sonic is sure that Amy isn't looking, he sticks his tongue out.

The pink hedgehog sits in her car, giving them a small wave, before driving away. Shadow glares at Sonic, before he starts walking away too. Sonic's the only one left, watching the car drive down the road.

"Man, I think I'm in love with a girl I barely know."

* * *

**Ooooh, Sonic's in love. =) With a girl he barely knows, lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was a bit rushed, I only started writing this chapter today! Please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**-Amy**


End file.
